


Slim Waist and Wide Desires

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band), Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Bottom j, M/M, all about jongin's waist, because i am the one actually fucked up with jongin's slim waist, comeback themed, desires, jongin's slim waist, slight jealousy, slight waist appreciation, waist kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: Sehun wants appreciate Jongin's waist with kisses and love marks





	Slim Waist and Wide Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea before i slept last night, forgot it in the morning, remembered sometime in the evening and then i said to myself, "fuck let's write this." hahahahhaha. and i promised myself it should be around 1k but well i exceeded. hahaha. i hope this makes sense in a way and i hope you enjoy reading this. thank you in advance for reading this. hahahaha.

 

 

**Slim Waist and Wide Desires**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everything is going on well. They had comeback in just a week and all the members are striving to show something fresh and new. Sehun himself has something new to flaunt to the fans and that is his vocals. He has been practicing hard, going on a few vocal trainings to improve his singing and through this comeback, he has proven that he is not only a dancer and rapper; he is also now a part of the vocal line. Sehun is proud of his achievement.

 

 

 

Well,

 

 

 

Oh Sehun thought everything would go well and hopes everything would run smoothly during their promotions. However, his plan backfires when one of his members fucks up his mind and Sehun will put the blame solely on none other than Kim Jongin. During the first music stage, nothing unusual happened but the second music stage got Sehun spinning and hot. He was supposed to focus on the dance, lyrics and camera but his damn eyes, God, Sehun hates his eyes so much – or maybe he hates Kim Jongin so much.

 

 

 

Wait,

 

 

 

 

Kim Jongin, the only one person who has a special place in Sehun’s heart. Sehun has a big heart. Almost everyone in the whole damn planet is in his heart and he prays for everyone before he sleeps but Kim Jongin, Kim Jongin owns the special place in Sehun’s heart. Sehun loves Jongin dearly. They are each other’s support during difficult times and they are one another’s laughter during happy times. Sehun and Jongin are one equal being.

 

 

The other member knows about the special relationship they have. At first it was awkward and weird but slowly with time they have realized that Sehun and Kai need each other to function. They have the childlike innocence in them and they have burning desires in them. The innocent side of them is pleasing to the eyes and at some tough times becomes the other members’ healing time. They play like children and laughs like toothless babies. They eat adorably and they whine cutely. It is the burning desire that pains the eyes. The constant eye fucking and dirty remarks leaves the members uncomfortable.

 

 

 

 

Wow,

 

 

 

Sehun lied about hating Kim Jongin. He loves Jongin so damn much that he is losing focus in the middle of the recording. He prays; silently prays that God will keep him distracted and yes, God did listen to his silent prayers. It’s God Kai that listened to his prayers. Sehun couldn’t even groan in despair because it will be caught in the mic and he will have to answer to Suho. So he keeps his eyes on the fan who is wearing a bunny hat.

 

 

Damn Kim Jongin for coming in front of him. Sehun mentally curses their position because this time, the reason of his distraction is right in front of him. Sehun’s eyes shifts from the fan to Jongin’s waist. He hates what Jongin is wearing; a cropped top and leather pants but he loves the smooth, small and slim waist.

 

 

 

 

Waist,

 

 

 

Sehun swallows thickly at his sight. It must be his desperation making an emergency call because this has never happened to him. He was never this thirsty for Jongin’s waist. His mind does all the lewd thinking, imagining that he is eating and biting the sides of Jongin’s waist. “We’ll take a break!” Sehun hears the camera director and stops dancing, wiping his sweat around the neck. This time, Sehun groans for real. He scowls at Jongin who is obliviously fanning his cropped top. “What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks him and Jongin turns to look at Sehun. Jongin looks worried and they share a silent conversation for two seconds in which Sehun looks down to Jongin’s waist. “I am distracted,” Sehun answers, looking at Chanyeol but for heaven’s sake he saw that victorious smirk on Jongin’s lips from the corner of his eyes.

 

 

 

Sehun keeps his face straight and tilts his head towards Jongin. “Aren’t you cold?” He asks like the concern boyfriend he is but the devil shakes his head with sly smile, “I am feeling very hot actually.” Jongin answers, hand going underneath the cropped top to circle around the abs. Sehun swallows and he realizes Chanyeol left them alone. Sehun brings his eyes to Jongin’s navel and licks his lips, “You are surely enjoying this.” Sehun says adjusting his coat and again Jongin smiles, “You too.”

 

 

 

Jongin leaves him alone with a raging desire and Sehun distracts himself by disturbing the eldest in the group. The reliable Minseok hyung welcomes him in a hug and all of a sudden the fans start to cheer. “They surely enjoy this kind of stuff,” the eldest says and Sehun seconds his opinions by adding more to the hug; he back hugs Minseok and sways them around as Suho joins them to discuss about an urgent matter.

 

 

 

Wild,

 

 

 

 

Is how Sehun would sum Jongin up. Jongin really enjoys wearing crop tops and Sehun ends up suffering more each time. This is the fourth music show and Sehun doesn’t think he could control himself anymore. He stalked Jongin the night before – actually he does all the time after receiving notifications from Instagram that Jongin updated something. His phone kept ringing with notifications and Sehun saw every photo. He saved some pictures especially those of Raeon and Rahee. Sehun loves them too and his smile was as big as the sea. Jongin’s niece and nephew are cute but their uncle is cuter.

 

 

 

Sehun saved that picture too and he stared at the picture for hours until he fell asleep with his phone on his face. Jongin posted a mirror selfie, wearing a crop top. Sehun had cursed so loudly shocking his roommate Suho and he thanked God that Suho doesn’t have an Instagram account. Sehun quickly saved both pictures and zoomed in to stare at Jongin’s waist. It was a wild night for him and for God’s sake, his desires are widening.

 

 

 

“Dude,” Chanyeol whispers in his ears and Sehun turns sideways to look at the taller. Chanyeol clears his throat and fidgets awkwardly, “You’re staring too much.”

 

 

 

Sehun widens his eyes and pushes Chanyeol away playfully, “He’s killing me,” Sehun tells the taller and Chanyeol grins, looking at Jongin. “He knows he’s hot, so he’s going to flaunt it and you know he’s been working out for the figure for some time now.”

 

 

 

Sehun sends Chanyeol a look. Sehun knows Jongin has been dieting and going to the gym regularly but he didn’t know this was the outcome. They haven’t had any time alone for some months due to individual schedules and to be very honest, Sehun is very surprised and extremely turned on with what’s at display.

 

 

 

“You weren’t this distracted during the mv filming,” Chanyeol says and Sehun catches what Chanyeol means immediately. Jongin wore crop top for the mv too, “The pressure was different,” Sehun mumbles recalling the mv filming. Chanyeol agrees with him and pats his back in assurance, “Which noona chooses his outfit?” Sehun asks Chanyeol and the other shrugs, “I think he picks his own outfit.”

 

 

 

 

Warning,

 

 

 

 

Sehun should have given himself a warning or maybe he should have given Jongin a warning. Either way, somewhere behind his head, the warning sign is blinking. His patience is coming to an end. Sehun should dispose all Jongin’s huge, baggy clothes away because he recognises this crop top. It wasn’t a crop top. What Jongin is wearing now used to be a huge thigh length shirt.

 

 

And that baggy jeans? How on earth Jongin matches his outfit? Sehun hates the way the waist band fits nicely around Jongin’s waist and the thick belt makes Jongin’s waist smaller than it already is. Sehun can’t stop cursing in his head and all that energy is rushing down south between his legs.

 

 

 

Sehun really tried to focus. He rapped perfectly and sang like how he learnt but his damned eyes kept looking at Jongin’s waist. Sehun noticed it, he caught the pace of Jongin’s dance and the other seems to go extra hard and languid with his hips movement. Each time Jongin sways his hips; he turns to the side a little and exposes the waistline. Sehun never cursed this much in his life. While dancing, Jongin at the back, Sehun happens to have a clear functioning mind – he shall keep Jongin out of his sight.

 

 

 

 

 

Well fuck,

 

 

 

 

This plan sucks and his jealous ass is boiling in anger. It was a bad idea and decision because staying away from Jongin means the cute one is open to the vultures – the vultures here are Baekhyun and Chen. Sehun flexes his jaw in annoyance, standing at the end of the line while Suho greets the fans. He can hear Jongin giggling and to add to his jealousness, Chanyeol joins the vultures and back hugs Jongin. Sehun takes a deep breath and breathes out hot air. Jongin is supposed to be only his and that fool is letting those vultures touch and feel him. He stares at his shiny shoes and taps it; tongue running over his teeth and his thoughts clouds his mind. Sehun leaves the stage as soon as Suho ended his greetings.

 

 

He locks himself in one of the cubicles in the toilet and takes a sit on the clean looking lid. Sehun hates dealing with his jealous self because for one obvious reason, his mood is shitty when he’s jealous. There shouldn’t be a reason to be jealous but Sehun hates it when someone else goes for what is his. The hyungs should know and they shouldn’t have done that but, he sighs. A loud voice speaks in his head telling him that he cannot control the members’ interaction.

 

 

“Sehun,”

 

 

Sehun stares at the door when he hears the familiar voice, “You in there Sehun?”

 

 

 

Jongin knocks on the door softly and waits for a reply. He hears nothing for ten long seconds, “Sehun, you rushed off the stage. What happened?” Jongin asks, heart clenching painfully. He noticed Sehun’s frowns and he noticed Sehun rushing off the stage. The manager told him that Sehun is in the washroom. Jongin takes a step back when Sehun opens the door and he frowns at Sehun’s frowns.

 

 

 

“Nothing,” Sehun mumbles, heart thumping painfully in his chest and his betraying pair of eyes takes the moment to stare at Jongin’s exposed waist once again.

 

 

 

 

“You can touch them you know,” Jongin whispers noticing how Sehun’s eyes never left his waist. “I wear them for you,” Jongin smiles, taking Sehun’s hands and holding them at the sides of his waist. “Exposed this for you,”

 

 

 

Sehun scoffs grasping the soft flesh, “Lies,” He feels the heat on Jongin’s skin travelling over to his skin, lighting up the desires once again. Jongin shakes his head, softly gasping as Sehun palms his way up to Jongin’s shoulder. Sehun smirks, enjoying the reaction. He loves how Jongin would shiver and bite his lips, shut his eyes slowly and breathes heavily with just Sehun’s touch. “I want you to desire it,” Jongin whispers, leaning closer to Sehun and with his hooded eyes, he stares into Sehun’s, “Touch it, mark it.”

 

 

Sehun smirks and turns Jongin around to place a kiss on the nape. He palms Jongin’s abs, feeling each of it and pays special attention, giving extra love to the sides of Jongin’s waist, “I would damn love to bite and mark your pretty waist now.” Sehun whispers, placing kisses all over Jongin’s shoulder. He pulls down the collar and sucks on the skin,

 

 

“Do it. Just do it, Sehun.” Jongin urges, panting against Sehun’s chest. Sehun chuckles against Jongin’s neck and he witnesses the fresh goosebumps, “Are you sure baby? because I won’t be subtle about it. You have been teasing me for days.”

 

 

Jongin tilts his head and looks up to meet Sehun in the eyes, he inches closer to capture Sehun’s glossy lips, “All yours,” he whispers in between the soft kiss. He missed Sehun’s lips and he misses how sweet Sehun tastes.

 

 

 

Within seconds, Sehun is down on his knees and Jongin is once again facing Sehun. To be exact, Jongin’s stomach is facing Sehun. “Hold this up for me,” Sehun says, pushing Jongin’s top up and he leans in to lick on Jongin’s belly button. Jongin gasps, a hand gripping on the back of Sehun’s head and he bites his own lips to swallow his moans. He can feel Sehun’s tongue in his belly button and the sensations is arousing him. He moans, pulling Sehun’s hair and the other bites and sucks on the flesh just above his jeans. “Sehun,”

 

 

 

“You are smaller than me baby,” Sehun whispers, placing kisses all over Jongin’s stomach and starts to unbuckle Jongin’s belt. Sehun is known for his small waistline but looking at Jongin’s and feeling Jongin’s waist, Sehun believes Jongin’s waist is smaller now.

 

 

 

Jongin helps Sehun to unbuckle and unzip his jeans, “We haven’t done this for some time.” Jongin whispers, trying to recall when was the last they had some sexy time, “Let me make it up to you,” Sehun replies, trailing kisses from Jongin’s cute belly button down to the –

 

 

 

“Guys,”

 

 

 

Sehun’s lips parts from Jongin’s skin and he stares at the door, “We are leaving now,” Suho tells them and Jongin groans. His arousal is obvious and there’s no way it would die down easily. Sehun turns to look at Jongin and leans in to place two kisses on the sides of Jongin’s waist, “We’ll take this home.” He says, making a promise and instantly Jongin smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

“Your room,” Jongin decides,

 

 

 

Sehun nods, helping Jongin with his jeans. “Come to the room after showering,”

 

 

 

Jongin grins playfully, “We can shower together.”

 

 

 

“Very well then.” Sehun kisses Jongin’s lips and winks.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending is killing,  
> hahaha
> 
> but i love this writing style.  
> i hope you'd say something after reading especially about jongin's waist coz DAMN


End file.
